


Changes

by Chrimson_Bonez



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Promised Day, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: Losing your sight can cause a world of problems.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my class, so I had to change a few details in order to make this short story make sense to someone who has never seen Brotherhood before. 
> 
> Every week, we write from prompts in the book 642 Things to Write About, and the prompt I used for this piece was "The point of view of a blind person."

Roy lied in the hospital bed, resting with an IV dripping some sort of fluid into his arm through a needle. He heard a clock ticking in the room, but he didn’t bother turning his head over to look at what time it was. He wouldn’t be able to read what it said. That luxury was taken from him when he lost his sight.

            He didn’t know what time it was exactly, but if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel warmth spread across his face, so it must have been daytime at least. But the darkness still surrounded him in his every waking moment. It was only in dreams when he could see again, but he wondered if that was any better. To be teased with a blessing for a short while, only for it to be snatched away shortly after. He saw the same thing nearly every night, too. It was the moment he lost his sight, replayed for him over and over. His own mind was so cruel to him.

            Roy was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his room creak open. He turned his head over in that direction, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to know who was visiting until they spoke. His hands gripped the sheets, silently begging the person to finally greet him so he knows how to respond.

            “Hello, Roy,” a familiar female voice said, “How are you feeling today?” His muscles relaxed, and his body sank back into the mattress. He felt a smile spread across his face.

            “Better now that you’re here, Riza,” he responded. She laughed lightly, and her heels clacked against the cold tile floor as she dragged a chair next to his bed. It creaked slightly, telling him that she sat down. His fingers twitched when he suddenly felt the warmth of her own on his palm, and he quickly grasped her hand, desperate to confirm that she was really there. Not being able to look into her eyes was torture. She sighed as she squeezed back, as if silently reassuring him.

            “Still no progress with your sight?” she asked after a few long moments of silence. She was never afraid to ask difficult questions, especially to him.

            “No,” he answered flatly, “I haven’t seen anything since that day. Only darkness.” She didn’t say anything, and it drove him mad trying to figure out what expression she was wearing. He concentrated as much as he could, and for a split second he swore he could make out the shape her. He turned his head away.

            “What good am I in this state, Riza?” he asked bluntly. He heard her gasp slightly. Such a negative outlook was unusual for him, and he knew that saying such a thing would shock her. But it was the main thought that had been in the back of his mind ever since he lost his sight. He felt her grip on his hand become stronger.

            “God, Roy, what a stupid thing to say,” she muttered. He turned back towards her, his eyes shifting around in their sockets, desperately trying to gather some sort of vision.

            “You’re still you,” she clarified, “You can still think and speak and act. Things have changed, of course, but you don’t have to let it take over your life.” He swallowed hard, trying to let her words sink into his mind. The warmth of her other hand spread across her cheek, and her thumb brushed away a stray tear he hadn’t noticed.

            “You’re still Roy,” she repeated, “You’re still the man I love.” He let out a long sigh and nodded. He lost his sight, and will likely never see again, but at the very least, he was relieved to know that he wasn’t losing the most important person in his life as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this a while ago, but since I posted it before my professor was able to grade it I decided to remove it and put it back up after grading.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I don't write much outside of this class, but since this is technically fan fiction, I figured I'd share.


End file.
